Midnight Dreams
by Windblown.child
Summary: Remus Lupin has had a strange dream since he was bitten as a child and Hermione is more than meets the eye. Together they revolve through life until they discover what links them. HG/RL (mild NT/RL lemon)
1. Prologue

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

Prologue

There once was a boy who never dreamed. He spent the nights in darkness and the cold, but never did he fear the night. Until a shadow came from between the trees of the forest that bordered his home and taught him what it was to be truly afraid. The moon, once a delight to watch wax and wane, was now a thing of nightmares. But with the terrors, there came dreams. Bright and real and always the same.

He followed a figure with great black wings, wrapped in midnight, and shrouded in shadow. Even though he could never see the face of what he followed, he never faltered.

As he grew older, the boy learned that there were many things to fear in the world, many dangers and many mean people. Despite keeping him safe from the full moon, the winged creature never saved him from the bigger boys that hit him with sticks, or the old women that warded the evil eye at him.

And so the dreams faded. They lost their color and their power, and simply became memory. He became wild and dangerous for fear of the full moon. But a kindly old man gave him a chance, a way to be like all the other magical 11 year old children. It didn't matter that the winged figure was no longer there because he had his own friends. The stag, the dog, and the rat kept the fear of the moon at bay.

But it all ended when the rat killed the stag and blamed the dog, leaving the wolf alone again. No longer a boy, the young man never shied from the moon, but cursed it and blamed it for taking everyone away from him.


	2. Afflictions

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

Afflictions

Remus Lupin lifted his case onto the rack near the ceiling and wedged himself into the corner by the window. It had been 21 years since he had ridden the train to Hogwarts, but he still remembered exactly which compartment he always rode in with his best friends. He pulled his thin cloak closer around his shoulders and watched the students beginning to arrive on the platform. However, the excitement of returning to the castle as a professor wasn't enough to keep him awake.

The effects of the full moon on the previous night made him sleep deeply despite the hustle of students outside the compartment. Even when the door opened and 3 teens entered, he didn't stir. Nor did the whistle and jerk of the train starting reach his sleeping mind. For the first time in years, he dreamed of a figure with large black wings and a midnight black cloak.

Lupin would have slept through the train grinding to a halt before reaching Hogwarts and the temperature dropping drastically if it hadn't been for a gentle tickle on his brow, like a feather being drawn across his skin. His eyes shot open and quickly took in the other members of the compartment. For a brief moment, the professor thought he saw huge black wings, arched high in the cramped compartment as the Dementor tasted the air. But as soon as he blinked, there was nothing in the frigid air but their steaming breath. Casting the Patronus charm quickly sapped his remaining strength, but the Dementor fled.

He was unnerved by the effect of the prison guard and meeting his best friend's son, and he soon made an excuse to exit the compartment. What bothered him most about the encounter, however, was being faced with something out of his dreams. As Lupin made his way towards the conductor's box, he pushed it out of his mind as a trick of the light.

Hours later, once everyone had made their way into the Great Hall, he surveyed the sea of students in black robes. He easily spotted Harry and the Weasleys surrounding him, but his eyes almost swept past the brunette girl next to him. Harry was obviously talking to a blond Slytherin who was miming a fainting spell when the girl grabbed Potter's shoulder and turned him back towards their table. Great black wings seemed to sprout out of her shoulders and flare wide before settling around Harry as if protecting him.

Remus blinked and the feathery appendages vanished. He shook his head to clear it, sure he was imagining things. The new professor almost missed the headmaster introducing him to the staff and students, but he stood and bowed cordially before looking towards the Gryffindor table again. So engrossed was he in the third year group, he completely missed Severus Snape glowering from his right.

* * *

From the first night back in the castle, he watched the young brunette closely. Usually there was no sign of her ethereal wings, but when she was angry or felt threatened, he caught sight of them. No one else ever seemed to notice when it happened, especially her closest friends, Ron and Harry. The professor knew he couldn't really be imagining it, but the hours he spent pouring over books in his office did not reveal anything about the third year's mysterious wings.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder as she left the castle with Harry and Ron. She had the feeling that she was being watched, had felt eyes on her almost constantly since the welcoming feast. Only, she never saw who it was. Ignoring the feeling of eyes boring into her back, she shrugged her jumper up closer around her neck and followed Ron and Harry.

Remus leaned against the balcony and watched the trio cross the courtyard. The cold stung his face and made his joints ache, but he remained motionless until they were out of sight. An aged hand settled next to his own and the professor glanced at the headmaster.

"Good evening Sir."

"Remus." Dumbledore nodded before looking after the three Gryffindors. "You've been watching them closely."

"Harry just reminds me so much of James."

"And Miss Granger?"

"Sir?"

"It's not Mr Potter that you've been really watching, is it?"

Lupin looked away. "No Sir."

"You can see a change in her when she's upset, can't you?"

"What is she?" He was nervous as he voiced the question that had been bouncing around his head for months.

"A seraph."

"I've never heard of them before."

"Not many have. They are extremely rare, but very powerful."

"Does she know?"

"Miss Granger is unaware of her full role in coming events."

"How do you mean?"

"Seraphs are guardians of a sort. She will always place herself in harms way without a second thought."

"I dreamed of her." The younger wizard looked over at the headmaster. "When I was young."

"That is interesting."

It looked as if Dumbledore wanted to say more, but he remained silent before leaving the balcony. The sun was quickly lowering in the sky and Lupin returned to his office, reminding himself to look up more about Seraphs.

* * *

That night turned into a wild blur for the professor. He flipped open the map of Hogwarts and scanned its pages before spotting the name Peter Pettigrew very close to Ron Weasley and Sirius Black. He sprinted for the Whomping Willow after the teens and burst into the Shrieking Shack. He spelled open the door and hurdled through it, quickly taking in Ron's injury and Harry pointing his wand at Sirius Black's chest.

From there, he remembered Hermione spreading her wings wide, protecting Harry and Ron when Snape appeared in the room. Lupin had vague flashes of leaving the Shrieking Shack and transforming, approaching the teens and then Snape getting in his way. Last thing he remembered was loping through the forest towards something, but he wasn't sure what. He just had the impression of huge black wings between the trees.

Morning brought clarity as he brushed leaves and dirt from his battered body and as the memories of the night before washed over him, Lupin cringed. He wracked his brain for any sign that he had hurt anyone, but came up empty. Thankful for small blessings, he made his way back to the castle and prepared himself to deal with the consequences of his forgetfulness.

In the end, it was easier to say goodbye to Harry than he had thought. Remus was soon on his way to the carriage waiting for him at the end of the drive but he stopped halfway across the courtyard and looked back. On the balcony he had watched the trio from the previous evening stood a lone figure. For a moment the former professor assumed it was only a curious teacher watching his departure and then he saw a pair of wings stretch open on either side of the figure. Hermione watched the older man limp across the courtyard and disappear across the grounds.

The train rocked side to side as he stared at the parchment in his lap. Words did not come to him as he fingered his quill but he could not leave things the way they were between him and the brunette Gryffindor. She had been so devastated when he had embraced Sirius Black like a brother, so clearly affected by his apparent betrayal. And even though she eventually understood, he knew it wasn't quite enough.

_Miss Granger,_

_I wish to apologize for the events of last evening. You truly are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met and I do not deserve the confidence you put in me. It was never my intention for anyone else to know about my furry little problem and I thank you for your discretion through the year. It was a pleasure to be your teacher and I look forward to seeing what you can do._

_Yours,  
__R.J. Lupin_

It wasn't what he truly wanted to say, but it was an adequate olive branch considering he wasn't sure he would ever see the vivacious witch again. Remus tucked the letter into his cloak pocket and leaned back in his seat. As much as he wished for the opportunity to converse at length with the brunette, he quite looked forward to seeing his old friend, Sirius Black again.

* * *

Hermione wasn't expecting the owl that showed up on her windowsill the day after returning to her parents house. And she was even more surprised to find the letter was from her former professor. She stared at the piece of parchment, trying to decide if she should open it or throw it out and pretend it had never arrived.

The brunette was still conflicted about the whole event prior to the end of term. She quite liked Professor Lupin. His classes were always exciting and informative. But the fact that he missed a few days a month because of his 'furry little problem' still bothered the Gryffindor.

And despite hearing the full story from Lupin and Black, she wasn't quite ready to pretend everything was alright. The way that Harry trusted Sirius Black implicitly the moment Peter Pettigrew was revealed and was ready to move in with his godfather an hour later left a slightly nauseous feeling in Hermione's stomach. She couldn't blame him for wanting to get away from his muggle family, but it all seemed too strange, even in the wizarding world.

Suddenly, the Gryffindor realized she still held the letter in her hands and broke the seal before she could have second thoughts. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but the letter was short and apologetic. The older man didn't attempt to explain or make excuses for the events of that year, and it made her feel slightly better. Lupin could have left it all the way it was, but he took the chance to apologize even though it was likely they would never meet again. Smiling, she put the letter on her desk and joined her parents downstairs for dinner.


	3. Guesthouse

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

Guesthouse

Remus rolled over on the lumpy, moth eaten mattress and stared at the ceiling. In the week since leaving Hogwarts, he had met up with Sirius, moved into the old Black house, and slowly been driven mad by his dreams. Every night was the same, he followed a winged Hermione through a dark forest, but no matter how quickly he ran, he couldn't reach her. Giving up on sleep, he rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Sirius found his friend in front of the stove, stirring bacon and gazing unfocused at the pan. "Bad dreams again, Remus?"

The werewolf startled at the sudden sound and nearly knocked the bacon to the floor. "No, just couldn't sleep."

"Hmm. I could get used to you cooking every morning like this." Black grabbed a piece of toast and leaned against the table.

Slowly, Lupin stopped prodding the bacon but he didn't turn around. "It's the same dream again."

"I thought those had stopped in 3rd year?"

"They did." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It started again when I went back to the castle, but it's worse now."

"How's it worse?" Sirius forgot about his half eaten piece of toast and stared hard at his friend.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Remus served the bacon and stared into his tea.

The two men were silent for a long time until an owl landed on the kitchen windowsill. Lupin got up and opened the window, taking the letter from the owl.

"Is it from Harry?" Sirius looked up excitedly.

"No. It's for me."

"Who's writing to you?"

Remus glared at his friend. "I have correspondence too."

He took his leave of the kitchen and settled in a leather armchair by the fire in the library. There was no name other than his on the outside of the envelope to indicate who it was from, but he tore it open eagerly anyways. The last thing he had expected to see was Hermione Granger's impeccable handwriting.

_Sir,_

_Your letter was entirely unexpected and unlooked for, and I wanted to thank you for taking the time to write. I had meant to reply sooner, but I had to wait for an owl so I could send it. I want you to know that I did feel betrayed in the Shrieking Shack, but I understand now. I am so sorry for my words of hurt that night, and I know I can never take them back, but I truly regret them. Now that it is all said and done, I still respect you and still consider you the best teacher I've ever had._

_I hope that you are well and times are not so hard on you.  
__Respectfully,  
__Hermione Granger_

The letter took a load off of his mind and he slept better that night than he had in months. For the first time, he didn't run endlessly after the figure of his dreams, but he walked steadily beside her. He realized in the way of dreams, that she was not the 14 year old girl he had taught at Hogwarts.

She was older and thinner, as of she had not been eating properly. Her face was sharper, and she was much taller, almost reaching his chin. Most surprising of all, was how beautiful he found her in the moonlight of his dreams. Come morning, however, he would rub his eyes and shake his head, ignoring the vestiges of sleep and the dreams he found there.

* * *

"What do you mean, they're all coming here?"

"I've offered this place to Dumbledore for the Order. They can't keep using the Burrow, now can they?" Sirius was entirely too enthusiastic at the prospect of having more company.

"Everyone will be here?" Remus was not fond of crowds and he had grown quite accustomed to the quiet of the house.

"Those that need to will, I expect." Black swigged the last of his coffee. "Harry will be here too."

Lupin took in the excitement on his old friend's face. He had been cooped up too long in the dusty old house, but he seemed rejuvenated at the thought of seeing his godson again. The trip to Hogsmeade was not enough for his boisterous spirit and so Remus resigned himself to being surrounded by people again.

* * *

His sharp ears picked up the sounds of people moving on all floors of the house and decided it was fair time he faced them. The full moon the night before had been unremarkable after so many years of transformations, but he still felt the prickle of unease at the multitude of smells and sounds surrounding him.

As he left the top most room, Lupin thought he heard a new voice among the babble from the stairs. It didn't come from the kitchen as the others did, but the partially open door to Sirius' room. Curious as to who would be in the former convict's room so early, the lycanthrope edged closer so he could see through the gap. His heart leapt when he saw chestnut curls and the curve of Hermione's cheek.

She was sitting on Sirius Black's bed, idly fingering the worn bedspread, and listening to his tales from the last year through the closed door of his dressing room. Apparently, the older man had forgotten something because he entered Remus' line of sight in only his thick hairy dressing gown, tied loosely and showing off a hint of his chest.

Having been her professor and spending all of the last year exchanging letters with the young witch, Lupin felt rather protective of her and was not surprised by the jealousy that twisted his stomach. He had expected Sirius to find whatever he had forgotten and return to the dressing room, but the brunette had stood and stepped closer to the older man. She was clearly staring at the faded tattoos framed by the robe and hesitantly raised a hand to touch the rune resting over his sternum.

Lupin couldn't hear their voices over the pounding of his heart as she became bolder and pushed the heavy material of his robe aside, running her hands over more of his tattoos. A completely uncharacteristic thought passed over him. He didn't want her touching Sirius because he wanted her to be touching him like that.

Jealousy reared its ugly head even more strongly as she gently ran her fingertips over the runes on Black's knuckles. Shifting his weight as he contemplated throwing open the door, the floor popped loudly, startling the couple within. Lupin pushed open the door as if he hadn't been watching them through the gap, and Hermione jumped away from Sirius.

"Everyone already here?" He quickly asked Sirius before nodding to the brunette. "Good morning, Hermione."

"Hello Professor."

"Will you be joining us for breakfast?" He tried to pose the question to both people, but he wasn't sure it came out properly when Hermione nodded but Sirius remained motionless. The former professor followed the brunette down the stairs to the kitchen and the many people already there.


	4. Curiosity

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

Curiosity

Since arriving at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione could feel eyes upon her. It was the same feeling she had carried during her 3rd year and it didn't take long to figure out who was observing her. Remus never let it be known that he was studying the witch and watching for the small moments her wings would appear, but she knew it was him. Surprisingly, she didn't feel nervous as his gaze settled on her during meals, as he never leered at her like Mundungus did. She felt like a puzzle that he couldn't figure out but the brunette had no idea what could possibly be so fascinating about her.

On the third day, Hermione Granger plucked up her Gryffindor courage and decided to just ask the older man rather than continue to wonder what the mystery was. She peeked into the library and saw his thin fingered hand resting on the arm of one of the chairs and steeled her resolve. The former professor didn't look up from his book as Hermione closed the door and approached the fire. Only after she had the chance to study him for a few heartbeats did he look up.

"Oh, hello Hermione." He gladly closed the book he had been reading and focused on her.

"Professor, er, I was wondering if I could possibly ask you something?"

"Of course. What knowledge can I impart to you?"

She swallowed hard and plowed on as she had a habit of doing. "I was wondering why you are always watching me."

"I don't know what gave you that idea."

Feeling just a little foolish, she forced her hands to stop twisting together. "I always felt like I was being watched in 3rd year and then it stopped when you left."

"Forgive me. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't. Well, not anymore now that I know it was you and not a Slytherin or something."

Lupin gave a small chuckle.

"It's just that I was curious why."

The small smile faded and a battle warred behind his silvery grey eyes. He could make up some excuse for his unusual fixation. Or he could simply tell her the truth. "You aren't like any other."

He had thought the girl would blush and look away but she didn't. Hermione met his gaze unwavering. "That's not quite it, is it?"

He chuckled again. "Only you would realize that."

"So why do you keep watching me?"

"Have you ever heard of a creature called a Seraph?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Trust me, it does."

"Then no, I haven't."

"I want you to read this and then ask me again." He held out the book he had been reading.

The cover showed an illustration of a bare chested man, a spear in one hand and a shield in the other. Golden light emanated from behind his head, throwing into relief the 6 great white wings spread wide behind him.

"Sir?"

Lupin got up from his chair and walked towards the door. "It shouldn't take you long to read, and I think it will make some things clear." With that, he was gone.

Hermione stared at the book for a moment before settling in the recently vacated chair and tucking her feet under herself. Only hours later did she leave the library, not even caring that she had missed dinner.

* * *

Remus paced the tiny room at the top of Grimmauld Place. He berated himself for giving the girl the book. It was old and contained more than a little incorrect information and it dealt mostly with the forbearers of the Seraphs, not with the more human counterparts. Part of his mind piped up and pointed out how bright Hermione Granger was, and surely she would be able to make inferences about her own nature from the book.

The lycanthrope didn't want to listen to that little voice so he decided to go back down to the library, take back the book, and beg her to forget he had ever mentioned anything. As he made the decision, he turned to leave his room but was brought up short by the object of his cogitations standing just inside the door. She held the book in one hand and saw his gaze flick over her shoulders for the wings that would give away her mood but there was nothing there.

"I finished reading it." She was the first to break the silence. "And I think I understand."

Hermione's words tumbled on before the older man could come up with anything intelligent to say. "You've been watching me because you can see that I'm a Seraph. Really it explains why I'm completely boring and bookish but constantly throw myself into dangerous situations."

She fidgeted with the cover of the book and was clearly trying to order her thoughts. "The only thing I don't understand is why you can see them but no one else can."

"Dumbledore can see it too."

"Well he sees everything, doesn't he?" Hermione sighed heavily. "From how I understand it, only the person I'm supposed to protect should see my wings. But then why can't Harry see them?"

"I can't answer that. Seraphs are so rare that I'm not sure anyone else has ever met one." Silence fell between the pair for a long time as they considered the brunette's nature.

Once again it was the young woman that spoke first. "What do they look like?"

Remus was not expecting that question from her and he considered his answer carefully. "Your wings are coal black like a raven's, huge, and expressive. They appear when you feel unnerved or threatened. I could always tell how you're feeling by the way they moved."

"Thank you." And she smiled broadly at him. "I should go to bed." As silently as she had come into his room, she was gone.


	5. Headquarters

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

Headquarters

As preoccupied as he was with studying Hermione, Remus Lupin didn't notice that someone around the Grimmauld Place table was watching him as well. However, his closest friend could not mistake the way dark eyes always followed the werewolf around the crowded house. The night before the youngest guests were to be escorted to Kings Cross, Sirius slipped into the library after Lupin, eyes twinkling.

"Out with it Pads, what's got you in such a merry mood?" Remus was less than excited that the youngsters were going back to Hogwarts the next day, especially Hermione.

"I'm just wondering when you're going to relax a little."

"I am relaxing, that's why I'm in here."

"I meant in a bed."

The blond arched an eyebrow at Black. "That's called sleeping."

"Oh you could certainly call it that." The animagus said airily, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What are you on about?"

"I'll say it just because you're too dense to realize it otherwise. You've got a very pretty girl fairly begging for it, and you're still holed up here in the library."

Remus' eyes bulged before narrowing dangerously. "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"Just that it's rather lonely in this old house and I'm sure she wouldn't mind a bit of company."

"You will propose no such thing to her." The jealousy that had been crawling just below his skin all summer as he watched Hermione and Sirius talk and joke together roared its displeasure.

"Calm down Moony, I may be desperate, but she is my cousin."

Everything came to a screeching halt in his mind as the former professor put two and two together. "Tonks is a nice girl, but a bit too young for me, thanks." He very much wanted the conversation to be over.

"Speaking of young, that Hermione has grown up quite a bit, just about 17 now I'd say."

"15." The lycanthrope answered curtly.

"Ah, but she grew up so much using that necklace of hers, added a year or two."

That would explain why she looked so much more mature than Ron and Harry. "I hadn't noticed."

"Of course you have. You've been staring at her all summer. I'm surprised your eyes haven't fallen out of your head."

"Oh grow up, Sirius, she's just a child."

"Quite a delectable one, though."

"Get your mind out of the gutter and go play with yourself." Remus hissed, trying to focus on the book on his knee.

"That's an excellent idea. You might try to do the same, you're a bit tense." Sirius left the library, smirking at getting a rise out of his old friend.

* * *

Remus rubbed his face, head pounding from the sound of so many people talking over each other. The kitchen of Grimmauld Place was hot and stuffy and the lycanthrope was already on edge the day before the full moon. A foot tapped against his ankle under the table and he finally had too much and stood up abruptly.

"I'm going for a walk."

He hadn't really made the announcement to anyone in particular but everyone looked at him. Tonks stood up too. "I'll go with you."

Lupin wanted to shout at the woman that he wanted to be left alone, but he forced down the instinct and smiled at her. "Of course."

Her face lit up and she preceded him out of the kitchen. Before they could get to the front door, however, Tonks tripped over the troll foot umbrella stand and grabbed his hand to keep from falling over. She didn't let go until they reached a park and he forcibly removed his hand.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, Tonks."

"Yes?" She looked at him eagerly.

He sighed again, not used to letting down smitten women easily. "I am very flattered by your interest. It has been a long time since anyone looked at me without pity." She still looked hopefully at him and he plowed on. "But it really can't work."

Her heart shaped face fell at his words. "Why not?"

"I'm old, and poor, not to mention my furry little problem."

"That doesn't matter to me."

Lupin could see an argument coming on, and he really didn't want to deal with it at the moment, or really ever at all. "Tonks, it won't work so stop trying."

"No." Her hands were planted firmly on her hips. "Those are terrible reasons so I'm just going to keep trying until you come to your senses."

The metamorphmagus stomped off down the street back towards headquarters and the older man groaned. He knew she would continue to be determined in her pursuit of him but he couldn't really be bothered to run after her.


	6. Inevitability

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

Inevitability

When the news came in that Harry was heading to the Ministry of Magic, Remus wasn't really surprised. It was exactly something he would do. Always running into danger to save someone without thinking about the consequences. He wanted Sirius to stay at Headquarters, but what right did he have to tell the animagus to stay behind. In the end, it hardly took any time at all to prepare for battle and apparate with the rest of the Order.

He was glad to see that the children seemed to be holding their own against the Death Eaters, but wished with all his shriveled heart they didn't have to be there. Sirius was fighting to one side next to Harry, and Hermione was dueling furiously with a masked man. It was beautiful to see her wings moving as she battled, flaring wide in attack and then curling in as she dodged a spell.

Then everything began happening too quickly, Bellatrix darted forward and cast the spell that stole Sirius' life and knocked him into the mysterious veil. Even at that horrific moment, he thought it was graceful the way his best friend slipped away. Remus stopped Harry from diving in after his godfather and Bellatrix ran. But the lycanthrope wasn't expecting the boy to suddenly break in the other direction after her and Harry sprinted away.

It was just him as sounds seemed to fade away and spells ricocheted passed his shabby form. He wanted to step through that veil after Sirius Black, wanted to see James and Lily again, wanted the fighting to end. As the former professor took another step towards the archway, he felt someone touch his arm. Hermione's delicate, filthy hand was clasped around his wrist, gently holding him back. Willingly, he moved away again.

There was no need for words. They just turned and started firing spell after spell at the remaining Death Eaters. Remus concentrated on the feeling of heavy feathers brushing against his shoulder and not on the pain of loss and slowly they finished the remaining Death Eaters off.

Only once they had returned to Grimmauld Place did he allow himself to grieve for the last of his oldest friends. Beside him in the library sat Tonks, lamenting her cousin and offering her support to the older man. Her fist clenched in his frayed jacket didn't make him feel any better or any more thankful to be alive. Strangely, he wanted the heavy weight of a dark feathered wing resting against his shoulder.

* * *

That night in the library, hours after everyone else had already cried themselves to sleep, Tonks stared at the older man slumped next to her on the couch. She wanted so badly for him to open up to her. Wanted so much for him to smile at her. Dreamed so long of lacing their fingers together. Imagined the feel of his lips on hers. But he stubbornly refused.

Gently, she brushed his sandy blond hair away from his eyes and trailed her fingertips down his cheek. The metamorphmagus realized how easy it would be for her to lean over and brush her lips against his. For a moment she resisted, until she couldn't any more. She was drawn to this tortured man despite his scars and his age, and especially despite his affliction. Carefully she kissed him while he slept.

When his lips moved against hers, she jumped back and nearly shrieked in surprise. Remus' eyes were open, looking at the younger woman, deep blue but flecked with gold. When he didn't speak to tell her off, Tonks leaned closer again and was met part way. They explored each other's mouths and she hesitantly raised a hand to the other's knee.

As if commanded by some unseen force, they shifted on the couch, tearing at buttons and zippers. Trousers were soon discarded and Tonk's shirt was pushed up, baring her chest. Lupin knelt over the witch and watched her breathe as he tried to force his heartbeat to slow. She hooked her heels around him and pulled him close, guiding his cock into her.

Half a breath of stillness and the werewolf began thrusting. He took the woman laid out beneath him hard, not noticing the little whimpers that escaped her lips or her head thumping against the arm of the couch. And then it was over. Moony stiffened, letting out a cross between a grunt and a whine before he rolled off of the witch and sat kneeling on the floor in front of her.

Wincing at the stinging between her legs, Tonks sat up, not even bothering to pull her shirt back over her breasts. She took one look at the lycanthrope on the floor, hanging his head in shame and could hold no grudge against him. The metamorphmagus slipped off of the couch and knelt before him, hesitantly reaching out a hand to brush his hair back again. Lupin didn't move until the younger woman pulled him into her arms.

They cried again, half dressed in the library of the man they had lost. When they had shed the last of the tears they had, Tonks helped Remus to his feet, prompted him to dress and led him up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure why she was so disappointed that the long standing letters from her former professor were becoming fewer and farther between. He had his own life after all, not to mention the assignments from Dumbledore. But those letters had done wonders for keeping her grounded throughout the years.

In 4th year, the letters were rare, but always thoughtful. They never mentioned Lupin's peculiar traits and only discussed safe topics, such as Mad Eye Moody's teaching style and whatever new thing she had found in the library. 5th year it was all the brunette could do to not beg Remus to return to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again. And now, nearing the end of her 6th year, she wanted to discuss the topics Snape taught with someone who didn't think her many questions were a burden. But it had been almost 3 months since the last letter and she pillowed her head on her arms and sighed.

The owl tapping on the window startled the Gryffindor, her heart rate increasing even more seeing the recognizable scrawl. Remembering her trepidation at the first letter her former professor had sent her, she stared at the seal. A sudden wave of foreboding came over the brunette and she wanted to throw the parchment in the fire. Instead, she drew upon her Gryffindor courage and opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I apologize for my long silence, I know you understand that I am not always able to write when I wish to. However, that is only part of my absence. I started seeing someone about a year ago. I never thought it would amount to anything, but it did and we were married last month. You must be terribly peeved at me, but please know that I never wanted to keep it from you. It had just been so long since my last letter that I didn't know how to tell you. I still scarcely believe it myself. Now, though, I wanted to wish you well on your end of year exams and eagerly await seeing you again._

_R. J. Lupin_

She was peeved, beyond that, she was furious. First Ron and now Remus. As she crumpled the parchment, she imagined it was Lavender's vapid face and growled in annoyance. But the anger flowed out of Hermione quickly and she carefully flattened the letter again.

Ron she could blame, but in reality she knew she had no right to be jealous of her former professor getting married and having less time for her. He deserved happiness after everything that had happened to him. Being bitten by a werewolf, then his best friends dying and one being thrown in Azkaban. Not to mention the shock of finding out about Peter's defection and deception. And then he had lost Sirius all over again and the brunette knew she could never begrudge him anything that made him happy.

As she finally slid into bed and whispered Nox to her wand, Hermione realized that at least some part of her had considered the older man as hers. The brunette stared at the dark ceiling above her and pondered the implications of her subconscious claim on the man. It was illogical because of the age difference between them and the year he was her professor. Not to mention his furry little problem every month. And yet none of those things put her off when she turned them over in her mind.

The Gryffindor sighed into the dark dormitory and rolled over. It didn't really matter if she did or didn't like Lupin, he was married and there were more important things to concentrate on, like her NEWTs next year and You-Know-Who. Lavender snored loudly in her sleep and the brunette cringed. On one hand, she had an intense dislike of the vapid blonde, but on the other, she wondered what it was like to be utterly careless, worried only about makeup and snogging.


	7. The Wedding

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

The Wedding

Hermione watched the people around her laugh and dance. Luna appeared at her side at one point and smiled feyly into the crowd. She made a comment about the dancing people looking like bits of wrapping paper blowing around and meandered away again. Clutching her beaded bag to her side, the brunette kept a wary eye on Ron and the disguised Harry. She was concentrating so hard on keeping track of the two redheads in the sea of gingers that she nearly shrieked when fingers traced over her bare shoulder blade.

If she hadn't just seen Fred and George still flirting with some of Fleur's veela cousins, she would have guessed the familiar touch as one of their jokes. When she turned, however, it was the scared and weary face of her former professor that greeted her.

"Hello Remus." Hermione relaxed under the hand still resting on her shoulder and even managed a weak smile.

"You're worried."

"Is it so obvious?" She was still slightly miffed at the older man and couldn't help the twist of jealousy in the pit of her stomach when she had seen him and Tonks earlier in the summer.

"Your wings give you away."

"You can see them?"

"Almost all of the time now." He traced his finger across her scapula again as if following a shape only he could feel. "They're unusually tangible."

Goose pimples sprang up across her arms but she refused to shiver. Lupin's hand dropped lower and he propelled them into the dancing mass of people. "May I?"

"What about Tonks?" Hermione objected, trying to dig in her heels but failing.

"She's dancing with Mr Weasley."

"Which one?" The brunette arched her eyebrow at him, meaning most of the wizards present were Weasleys but still slipped her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

"Ronald. Frankly, I don't understand her taste. I would have gone for Charley or one of the cousins."

Hermione let out an unladylike snort and stepped a little closer. It was odd to be properly dancing with the taller man as she had only experienced Viktor Krum's duck footed waltzing in 4th year. Lupin's hands were light on her back, not capturing her to him, but gently guiding her as they revolved. The young Gryffindor ignored the redheads around her, as well as the other people surrounding them and just breathed in the scent of the man holding her closely. For that moment it was only them and she imagined she was older, the war was over, and Remus Lupin was not married to the graceless auror.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and looked over her former professor's shoulder and directly at Ron and Tonks. They were no longer dancing to the music and were only swaying on the spot. To her horror, Tonks seemed to turn her head towards Ron's neck and kiss it. The redhead looked exactly the same when he was still actively participating in his relationship with Lavender and Hermione stiffened in Lupin's arms. He had just asked her what was wrong when all hell let loose.

Kingsley's Patronus landed in the middle of the tent and his terrifying words echoed among the party goers. People began disapparating immediately and others were shouting. Remus instinctively held the young woman closer as the pops of Death Eater apparitions were heard in the surrounding field. Desperately, Hermione tried to wrench her arms loose and find Ron and Harry. Moments later she broke free and grasped hands with her two closest friends before whisking them away with a pop.

* * *

It was with a sigh of relief that Hermione closed the door to Grimmauld Place behind her and braced for the dusty form of Dumbledore to rush at her. With all the time she spent on looking through books for information on horcruxes, she hadn't bothered to find a counter curse to remove the booby trap. Apparition easily banished, the brunette hung the invisibility cloak up on the hook and crept towards the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Before she reached the end of the narrow hallway, the front door was wrenched open and someone quickly jumped inside before slamming the door shut again. The false Dumbledore whooshed down the hallway towards the intruder. Hermione couldn't make out his face but she recognized the voice that professed his innocence in the headmaster's death.

"Remus! What in blue blazes are you doing here?" She had her wand raised, pointing straight at the older man's chest.

He raised his empty hands and coughed at the dust still floating in the air. "Hermione? I had hoped you were here."

"Prove it's you first. What am I?"

"A seraph."

"Fine, come in the kitchen." The brunette lowered her wand but didn't stow it in her pocket.

The former professor slumped at the kitchen table and remained silent as the brunette gathered the things for tea. Only when she placed a steaming mug in front of him and sat across the table did he raise his head. Hermione frowned at the lost expression on his face.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we all got out from the wedding." Remus spluttered as he sipped his tea and scalded his mouth.

"It's hot." She blew across her own mug. "What happened then?"

"Dora and I had a row."

"What about?"

Lupin finally managed to take a drink of tea. "It doesn't matter. We split up."

"Remus John Lupin, that is unacceptable." Hermione didn't shout, but his eyes went wide as if she had. "It's hard for everyone right now, but you married her so you aren't going to just abandon her when it gets tough."

"But..."

"Don't but me, she needs you."

"Hardly." The older man snorted into his tea. "She's already been sleeping with someone else."

The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose before speaking. "I never liked her much in the first place, but your marriage is between you and her. You're not going to run away from the situation and go gallivanting around with us."

"I want to know what Harry thinks."

"He'd say the same thing I am." Her gaze softened. "And do you really want him to know about it?"

Remus sighed and deflated slightly. "Not really, but I suppose you'll tell him anyways."

"No, I won't. I respect you enough not to say anything." The young woman finished her tea and rolled her cooling mug between her palms.

"You really are a remarkable woman."

She waved his comment away and they stood. "I meant it though, you have to talk to Tonks."

"I promise."

Hermione walked him to the door but Remus paused. He suddenly scooped her up and hugged her furiously. "Be safe out there, Angel." He whispered into her hair before gently letting her feet touch the floor again.

"You too, Moony." And then the lycanthrope was gone out into the dark street of Grimmauld Place.


	8. The Battle

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

The Battle

"Ron, turn that radio off before I make you eat it."

"Leave him alone, Harry, it helps him."

"It's a waste of time! It's not like we're going to find out what the next horcrux is by whispering random words at a stupid radio."

"It's his brothers, so he knows they're okay." Hermione glanced back at the tent.

"Well maybe he should have stayed with them then."

"Harry James Potter, you take that back!"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's just that stupid locket making you say those things."

Harry sucked in a breath and unclenched his fists. "You're right, I'm just tired and hungry and cold and I shouldn't take it out on you or Ron."

"It's alright. We're all worn out. Why don't you give me the locket and go to sleep." The brunette held out her hand and slipped the chain around her neck.

The Horcrux made her skin crawl and Hermione was sure that if her wings were visible, they would be wrapped tightly around her shoulders. This was one of the rare times the brunette couldn't side with one of the boys over the other. Constantly trying to guess the password was aggravating but Ron needed to know his family was still safe and listening to the radio helped. Besides, she listened for Remus Lupin's voice for the same reason.

* * *

Standing side by side with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix gave Hermione the strength to stare unwavering at the hoard of Death Eaters pressing in on Hogwart's defenses. She could feel Remus' bony elbow pressing against her side and wanted to look at him before spells began flying in earnest. But she knew he would have eyes only for his pregnant wife.

No one could convince Tonks to stay behind, and despite never really connecting with the metamorphmagus, Hermione swore she would protect her. Suddenly, the brunette realized that even after everything, she really would do anything for Remus Lupin. The absurdity of her battleground epiphany nearly sent her into wild giggles but she sobered as the Death Eaters raised their wands as one.

The magic protecting Hogwarts cracked and fell, leaving a ragtag group to fight for their lives and the freedom of the magical world. Tonks ignored the lesser Death Eaters that came her way, looking for one form among the many. Remus didn't have to be told to know his wife was searching for her cousin Bellatrix and concentrated on protecting her vulnerable back. He didn't notice the brunette woman watching his back, however.

Groups of Death Eaters broke off through the castle, chasing down the half bloods and traitors in pursuit of their twisted utopia. It seemed that their forces were endless as students and parents and teachers fell alike. At last, Tonks chased Bellatrix into a large classroom and realized there was only one exit.

The two women circled each other, spitting insults and flicking curses with acidic precision. Remus tried to step in, but the cousins forced him back with their wands. From her unobtrusive position in the corner, Hermione knew Tonks hissed at her husband that it was her fight, even if the young Gryffindor didn't actually hear the words.

Carefully, the brunette watched for her moment to take Bellatrix by surprise and keep her companions from harm. In one seamless moment, Remus spotted the midnight black wings leap into action across the room as Bellatrix began to raise her wand. Hermione lunged as time seemed to slow. The insane Death Eater's lips moved and poisonous green light burst from the tip of her wand.

Tonks' last spell went wide, collapsing the ceiling on her cousin but it was too late. The bushy haired Gryffindor knew she was too slow to take the curse meant for the pregnant woman but it was still a shock as pain riped across her shoulder before she hit the ground. As the last stones from the ceiling fell, the room was eerily silent. Not even the noise of fighting through the castle reached the tableau of three motionless women and a shocked man.


	9. Healing

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

Healing

The first thing Hermione became aware of was laying on her stomach, warm and completely comfortable. Second, that someone was stroking her hair. And thirdly, that a low voice was reading aloud from a NEWT level arithmancy textbook. But when she tried to turn her head to look at the reader, white hot pain flashed along her spine. At her tiny gasp of shock, the hand in her hair stilled.

"Hermione? Are you awake?"

The brunette knew he was speaking to her, but the pain was too fresh and her mind was running slower than normal. All she could do was try not to cry until she found her voice to answer.

"Professor?"

"Don't try to move."

She wanted to scoff that she could have used that advice earlier but the motion would only hurt her more. "Where-"

"The Hogwarts hospital wing. St. Mungo's is full."

"Hogwarts-"

"The battle is over. Harry won."

"Harry?"

"He's fine. I believe he is with Miss Weasley."

"What-"

"You were hurt."

The young woman rolled her eyes, wishing she could see the older man's face. "How badly?"

When he didn't immediately answer, a chill washed over her. "Remus?"

He shook himself and gazed down at the bandage swathed witch on the bed. "No one knows how to heal you."

"And Tonks?" Hermione was almost afraid of the answer.

"She caught the brunt of the curse."

Tears welled in her amber eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save her."

"You needn't be, I lost her months before."

The heaviness in the werewolf's voice was too much and Hermione let the tears fall, mindless of the furious pain across her back. His warm hand rested on her arm, simply offering his presence. It was completely unfair. She was supposed to have taken the entire curse, Tonks and Lupin were supposed to raise their son together, everything was supposed to have a happy ending. But now she was laying in the hospital wing, maimed and being comforted by the man who was far too composed for just having lost his wife.

* * *

It took days before the young woman could even bear to turn her head. Madam Pomfrey had no inkling that the Gryffindor was more than human and thus could not even see the injury. Lupin, however, could and finally described the wound at Hermione's prompting. She went silent upon hearing that one wing had been blasted completely away by the curse. Despite never having seen or felt them herself, she felt lopsided.

Remus spent all of his time in the hospital wing, reading out loud or just sitting quietly with the younger brunette. He was completely unaware that she was uncomfortable in his presence and Hermione could not fathom how he did not blame her for Tonk's death. If anything, he seemed more concerned about her recovery which drove her to feigning sleep in an attempt to avoid speaking to the lycan.

One of the days that Hermione pretended to be asleep, Remus sat silently by her bed. He didn't open the book sitting in his lap and he didn't pet her hair. He composed himself and spoke softly so as not to awaken the younger Gryffindor, unaware that she was already listening.

"I know you don't understand why I sit here with you." He sighed before pressing on. "You think I should be mourning Tonks, but to be honest I just can't. I'm sad that she's gone, that she never got to meet her child, but I tried to tell you months ago that our marriage was a sham. She fell in love with another wizard and sought comfort with him."

Remus chuckled mirthlessly. "She wasn't carrying my child, but I had promised to protect her and that's exactly what I tried to do. But I realized there was someone else I should have been protecting and I have to make up for that in any way I can because I finally understand why I can see your true form."

Lupin's voice faded away and Hermione had to fight to keep from sobbing into her pillow. Life had never been kind to the older man yet he was still more concerned about her health. She wanted to show him that the world was not just made of ugly events so when her former professor opened the book he had been reading from and slipped his hand over hers, she gave him a little squeeze back.

Looking for all the world as if she were sleeping, Hermione put away the guilt and jealousy surrounding Tonks and promised to look at the end of the war as an entirely new beginning. One that meant she could go anywhere and do anything she wanted. Ready for the next chapter of her life, the brunette Gryffindor slipped into a healing sleep.

* * *

Remus was shocked when he entered the hospital wing only to find Hermione sitting up in bed, arguing with the mediwitch.

"You can't have just woken up completely healed!"

"Apparently I did."

"But how?"

The lycan came close enough to interject before the healer turned any more red. "I'm sure you know that Miss Granger is an extraordinary witch."

"Extraordinary or not, no one just heals overnight."

"Perhaps there is more to her than meets most eyes." Lupin winked at the younger Gryffindor and shooed the mediwitch away. "Who are we to question magic we simply don't understand?"

"Well I've never seen anything like it." Madam Pomfrey gathered her skirts and bustled off to check on her other patients.

Hermione smiled brightly up at her former professor and rolled her shoulders. "I was going to surprise you at breakfast, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't believe that I feel better."

"Well you certainly look better. You look happy."

"Can you see them?"

"More clearly than ever." The older man reached out to outline the shape and gasped when his fingers touched solid feathers.

Hermione shivered at the sensation and looked over her shoulder. Where empty air had been all her life was a great black wing, reflecting the torchlight off shiny feathers. With hardly a thought, she stretched it open and wished she could have seen its twin. The torches flickered as she flapped experimentally and the brunette looked up.

"It's real. I must have done what I was supposed to." She remembered the only reference they had found on Seraphs had said there was a change if they succeeded in protecting their subject.

"But why me?" Lupin was caught between being honored at knowing such an incredible woman and self doubt at his own worth. The universe had hardly taken an interest in him his entire life so he could hardly believe that his luck had changed.

"I don't know, but who are we to question magic we don't understand?"

Unable to come up with any argument, Remus sat on the bed next to the brunette and stared at the floor. "So what do we do next?"

Hermione thought for a moment, still flexing her new appendage. "Well, I suppose there is going to be a lot of cleanup around here. And then I want to learn more about Seraphs."

"Of course you would want to do research." The older man sighed with mock exasperation.

"And travel."

"Travel?"

"Oh yes, to all the libraries and anywhere that might have information." The brunette nodded emphatically.

"Given the state of things, it would hardly be responsible for you to travel alone, would it?" Remus nodded sagely but couldn't stop the smile creeping across his face.

"Of course you'll have to come with me." She was itching for a quill and parchment to begin taking notes and plan their trip but Remus laid his hand over hers.

"It sounds amazing."

With a clear plan for their future, the Gryffindors threw themselves into the repairs of the castle and did everything they could to help the other survivors cope. And as weeks passed, Hermione began gathered books and planned their globetrotting adventure until all that was left was to grab a portkey to the continent. Remus didn't need to take a second look back at the country they were leaving behind as he felt Hermione's hand tighten around his own.


End file.
